


look straight at me

by s_coups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Exhibitionism, M/M, Omega/Omega, Voyeurism, but mingyu is, jisoo is mentioned but isn't actually there, slight mingyu/hansol at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_coups/pseuds/s_coups
Summary: hansol smooths his clean hand down jeonghan’s side, shushing him. “shh, baby, just relax. i’m gonna make you feel good, yeah? like i used to, okay? just you and me.”





	look straight at me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markrenton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markrenton/gifts).



> wow bitch this is possibly the dirtiest thing i've written so far this year (which isn't saying much because we're only in january lol)  
> this takes place in the same au as my fic 'i like it when you sleep' (about three years after it, to be specific) but can be read as a stand alone if you want to.  
> happy birthday rani this is for you you dirty freak  
> (title from taemin's move)

“you smell like mingyu,” is the first thing hansol says when he pulls away from jeonghan to catch his breath. he rests his forehead against jeonghan’s, breath heavy and hot against jeonghan’s cheek.

“yeah, that’s what happens when you have a mate,” jeonghan teases, although it comes out breathless and with not as much bite as he intended. “you smell like jisoo.”

hansol noses jeonghan’s neck, licking a stripe on the soft skin just behind his ear. jeonghan’s breath hitches. “it’s not bad, is it?” the younger asks.

jeonghan shakes his head, curling his fingers in hansol’s hair so he can pull him back and kiss him again. “it’s kind of sexy. jisoo smells nice.” hansol grins against his lips, and jeonghan resists the urge to nip at him, adding, “mingyu smells nicer, though.”

hansol grumbles to himself, pulling away so he can tug his own shirt over his head. jeonghan basks in the feeling of having hansol over him, familiar and demanding. it feels like it did when they used to live together and were both unmated, hooking up periodically. jeonghan’s still waiting for the little twist in his chest, the lingering feelings he’s afraid will crop up at the most inopportune moment, but he surprisingly hasn’t felt anything upsetting so far. mostly just a warm nostalgia. and horny. he’s super horny.

hansol swoops back down to kiss him again, one hand cupping jeonghan’s cheek and the other running through his hair. he laughs a little breathlessly into the kiss, pulling away only to murmur against jeonghan’s skin, “your hair looks so good short.”

“thanks,” jeonghan mumbles, flushing a little at the praise.

“but i miss your ponytail,” hansol continues. he nips at the thin skin beneath jeonghan’s jaw, growling a little under his breath when jeonghan so openly submits to him and tilts his head back so the younger has better access. “it was easier to hold on to when i fucked you.”

jeonghan laughs, skin feeling like it was on fire wherever hansol’s lips touched it. “we haven’t fucked in, like, three years. how do you even remember that?”

hansol shrugs, shoving his hands up jeonghan’s own shirt so he can thumb at his nipples. jeonghan squirms, letting out a breathy little noise, and hansol smirks. “i remember cause you liked it.”

jeonghan turns bright pink, pushing against hansol’s forehead. “shut up.”

hansol just smiles wider, taking a moment to rest his chin against jeonghan’s tummy, looking up at him sincerely. “how do you wanna do this?”

he’s tracing circles along the inside of jeonghan’s thigh, and jeonghan attempts to get his thoughts in order, distracted by the heavy weight of hansol’s chest against his crotch. “uh,” he gets out dumbly, and hansol gives him an innocent look. jeonghan tries to remember what mingyu had said before they'd started. something about on top? fingering? oh, right.

“mingyu likes it when i’m on top,” jeonghan finally gets out, not without difficulty. “i wanna ride you.”

hansol grins. “fuck yes.”

the younger slaps jeonghan’s thigh, moving off the bed. “take your pants off,” he commands, heading towards the desk to get a condom and the lube.

jeonghan rolls his eyes, but follows his orders, shimmying out of his jeans and underwear respectively, and tossing his shirt to the side haphazardly. when hansol turns around, jeonghan is waiting patiently on the bed, fully naked and propped up on his elbows, legs opened just the slightest.

all the breath comes out of hansol in a _whoosh_ that jeonghan can hear, and suddenly the elder feels self conscious.

“fuck, i forgot how hot you are,” hansol mutters, crawling onto the bed on all fours predatory-like. jeonghan shrinks back into the sheets, feeling like prey that’s been cornered. “look at your thighs.”

he slaps them again, just for emphasis, and jeonghan whimpers. hansol was being a bit more dominant than jeonghan can remember, but he wasn’t complaining.

hansol leans down to kiss him one last time before rolling off him and leaning against the headboard, stretching his long legs out in front of him. he pats his lap, still wearing his grey boxers that have an obvious tent in them, the front just slightly stained with pre cum. “c’mere, baby.”

jeonghan’s heart skips a beat at the nickname, and he scrambles to climb into hansol’s lap. his cock slaps against his lower belly in an extremely filthy way, and he trembles as he kneels above the younger, looking down at him.

hansol presses a kiss to his chest, a very out of place, too soft gesture for their current situation. it makes jeonghan shiver a little.

“hold on, baby, move over a little,” hansol says. he moves himself and jeonghan easily with a heavy hand on jeonghan’s hip. “i wanna make sure they can see you.”

jeonghan jerks at the reminder they’re being watched, and his cock snaps to attention as well, twitching just the slightest amount. hansol catches it, though, and shoots him a sly smile as he uncaps the lube and squirts some into his hand.

he must be able to feel how tense jeonghan is getting, because he smooths his clean hand down jeonghan’s side, shushing him. “shh, baby, just relax. i’m gonna make you feel good, yeah? like i used to, okay? just you and me.”

jeonghan nods, squeezing his eyes shut, and tries to relax. he sinks a little more into hansol’s lap, so he can rest his forehead on the younger’s shoulder.

hansol rubs his hand down jeonghan’s back, and the elder almost jumps when he feels cold, sticky fingers press against his entrance. he squeezes his eyes shut, distracting himself by sucking hickeys against the side of hansol’s neck. hansol practically purrs under the attention as he presses his first finger in.

“don’t hold back, okay?” hansol whispers. “mingyu wants to hear you just as much as i do.”

jeonghan flushes all over, feeling warm. he nods again, squirming as hansol prods inside him, looking for that one sweet spot.

it’s like magic, though, because hansol still knows his body even after all these years. it only takes a few seconds for hansol to find his prostate, and suddenly he’s pressing against it with purpose, and jeonghan has to clutch at the younger’s shoulders as electric pleasure zings up his spine.

“ _fuck_ ,” he whimpers. his fingertips tingle from the feeling as hansol starts fucking him with his finger, always coming back to that one spot.

“still got it, eh?” hansol jokes, although jeonghan can hear the smug pride in his voice. he ignores him and clutches at hansol’s face to kiss him instead of making a snide comeback.

hansol licks into his mouth just like he used to, his tongue caught between jeonghan’s teeth, and jeonghan can’t help the little moan he lets out between their mouths. hansol presses against his entrance again when he pulls out this time, adding a second fingers slowly. it hurts for a second, but then he’s pressing against the elder’s prostate again and jeonghan is whimpering into the kiss.

like a shock of cold water, jeonghan is suddenly reminded of mingyu and jisoo, and he jerks, body feeling flushed and heated all over. his stomach twists, and for a second he wonders if either of them would even enjoy this. he definitely wasn’t as attractive as hansol, and hansol was doing all the work here.

as if he could read his thoughts, hansol pants into jeonghan’s mouth, as though he were suddenly overwhelmed with the situation, and begins to babble out praise.

“fuck, baby,” hansol gasps. a third finger slides in to join the other two, and jeonghan presses back to meet it, rolling his hips and whining. “fuck, you look so fucking good. i’m gonna fuck you so good, so fucking good, they’re gonna love it. you take it all so well, you’re such a pretty baby.”

jeonghan hiccups, head feeling hazey and thick. hansol was so warm under him, and fuck, he was just grinding his fingers lazily against jeonghan’s prostate and driving the elder insane.

“hansol,” he manages to get out, breath hitching.

“what is it, baby? what do you want me to do?”

“f-fuck me,” jeonghan stammers out. he feels hot all over, like he was on fire, and he emphasizes his words by throwing himself back on hansol’s fingers, arching his back. “please.”

hansol grins, mouthing against jeonghan’s neck and sucking marks along the skin, ones jeonghan knows will bloom ugly purple and blue colors and stay for days. “anything for you, baby.”

he pulls his fingers out with a filthy squelching sound, wiping them off on the sheets and reaching for the condom. he tears it open with his teeth, which, if jeonghan’s being honest, is fucking hot. jeonghan swallows, feeling empty and aching.

“hurry up,” he whines. hansol laughs as he slides the condom over his own cock, not even bothering to take off his boxers completely.

“alright, baby, you’ll get your fix, just hold on,” hansol replies. he re-adjusts himself so jeonghan’s entrance is just above his cock, before resting his hands on the elder’s hips and tapping his fingers against his hip bones. “go ahead.”

jeonghan shudders at the way hansol looks at him, eyes dark, waiting for him to do all the work. he reaches behind himself to grip hansol’s cock, trying his best to maintain eye contact as he lines himself up and starts a slow descent down.

the first breach has jeonghan gasping a little, a slight shock of pain startling him out of his haze for a split second. but hansol wasn’t as big as mingyu, and he’s taken mingyu’s knot before, so this was a breeze for him. he wanted to show hansol just how good he could be, so he keeps sliding down, not stopping until he’s bottomed out, hansol’s hipbones pressing against his ass beneath him.

hansol’s pupils are blown out and he looks like he just saw the second coming of christ. “fucking hell, jeonghan” he breathes out, staring at where his cock disappears inside jeonghan.

jeonghan nods shakily, trying not to smirk. he lifts himself up slowly, whole body shivering. hansol watches him go with dark, dark eyes, slack jawed and in awe. when jeonghan drops himself back down, they both groan in unison.

“fuck,” hansol says again, as though that was the only word he could remember. he curls his fingers into jeonghan’s hips but doesn’t move to lift him, letting jeonghan set the pace, rolling his hips fluidly. “fuck, i forgot how good you were at riding cock.”

“are,” jeonghan corrects, grinding down as he searches for that spot inside him. “i’m still the- ah!- best at it.”

“yeah,” hansol says again, looking too fucked out to argue. “you really are.”

after a few minutes of fruitless searching, jeonghan lets out a high pitched, baby-ish whine, looking at hansol desperately.

“help,” he gasps, pleading.

hansol’s face slides into a blank expression, and he raises an eyebrow, looking blissfully uninterested. “huh? what was that, baby?”

jeonghan whimpers frantically, panic setting in as he realizes hansol was going to tease him until he got what he wanted. “please, help, hansol.”

“help?” hansol repeats. he looks jeonghan up and down, and jeonghan feels overwhelmed, scrutinized and helpless. he can feel tears prick his eyes, and his throat tightens up. he chokes over a sob when hansol still doesn’t move, meeting his eyes again and adding, “what do you need help with, baby?”

jeonghan wails a little, vision blurring as his eyes water, until suddenly he hears mingyu finally speak for the first time all night.

“don’t tease him, hansol,” comes mingyu’s deep voice from the corner of the room, the alpha tone he reserves solely for the bedroom seeping through his words. relief floods through jeonghan, and he definitely does not whimper and feel his cock leak a little when he notices the way hansol shivers heavily at mingyu’s voice.

“sorry, sir,” hansol breathes out, voice shaky. he shifts, arms flexing for a moment, and that’s the only notice jeonghan gets before hansol is suddenly lurching forward, using a tight hold on jeonghan’s middle to keep him close as he flips their positions and presses jeonghan’s back into the mattress.

from this angle, it’s easier for hansol to press deeper inside him, and jeonghan could cry with relief when hansol pistons his hips forward, just inches from his prostate.

“better, baby?” hansol asks, sincere and gentle, all dominating edge disappearing the second mingyu had reigned control of the room again.

jeonghan nods desperately, reaching out for hansol to lean down. “k-kiss me,” he whimpers, and he doesn’t have to ask twice this time. hansol leans to down to meet his lips, gripping jeonghan’s hips and using it as leverage to start fucking into him hard and fast.

it only takes a few thrusts for hansol to hit it, and jeonghan cries out between them, gasping, “there, hansol, there.”

hansol drags his lips along jeonghan’s jaw, murmuring praise as he moves. jeonghan feels like a ragdoll, unable to do anything other than whimper helplessly and cling to hansol as he fucks him.

“you’re so pretty, my pretty baby,” hansol grunts. he always starts babbling saccharine sweetness when he’s close to coming, and jeonghan’s chest blooms with warmth at the words. “fuck, you’re so beautiful, i missed seeing you like this. you make the best noises, you sound so fucking sexy.”

jeonghan gasps through a sob, trying desperately to catch his breath. everything was too much, overwhelming and threatening to swallow him whole. his orgasm was building in his stomach, coiling tight and making him feel stretched thin like a tight wire.

hansol mouths along his neck, nipping at his ear, and whispers in a raspy voice, “come on, baby, come for me, come for mingyu, too.”

the tight wire snaps, and jeonghan lets out a noise that sounds like he’s half crying, half moaning. his whole body spasms, back arching unnaturally off the bed, and all he can do is cling to hansol and cry out as he comes. his head is like a fog of white haze, pleasure like lightning bolts crackling through him, and vaguely he can hear hansol spewing praise, still fucking into him with purpose.

when he floats back to reality, hansol has slowed his pace, and is just grinding into him now. he’s peppering kisses all over jeonghan’s face, but the way he thrusts shallowly indicates he still hasn’t come yet.

jeonghan lets out a noise that’s supposed to mean _finish inside me,_ but suddenly the bed dips, and mingyu is looming over both of them, dark and powerful. he’s still dressed in his valentino suit from work, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his tie loosened around his neck. his eyes are dark as he looks down at jeonghan, and his scent is exactly what jeonghan needs right now, heavy and strong. jeonghan reaches for him unconsciously, mumbling nonsense.

“you did so well, love,” mingyu murmurs. he leans down to kiss jeonghan, licking into his mouth, and jeonghan preens at the attention, feeling warm and proud of himself.

mingyu pulls away, petting jeonghan’s hair lovingly, before turning his gaze on hansol. hansol’s breath visibly hitches when mingyu looks at him, and jeonghan wants to laugh. he knew just how overpowering mingyu could be when he wanted to, and hansol really was just another omega when it came down to it.

“you did well, too, hansol,” mingyu says, voice deep. he reaches out, smoothing down hansol’s hair, and hansol makes a throaty noise that sounds a bit like a whine. “let me take care of you.”

jeonghan winces as hansol pulls out of him, body sore and tired. he wants nothing more than to sleep, but mingyu was looking at hansol with those dark eyes, and hansol looked like he was ready to submit at any second, and jeonghan definitely didn’t wanna miss that.

“what do you need help with, baby?” mingyu asks, the echo of hansol’s own words from earlier, and jeonghan almost snorts. hansol looks desperate, like he’s fighting between just getting himself off or throwing his head back and baring his neck for mingyu.

“m-mingyu,” hansol whimpers. mingyu’s hand slides up to curl tightly in hansol’s hair, using it as leverage to push hansol’s head back for him. hansol gasps, and jeonghan feels something stir in his gut at the sight.

he can’t really see because of the angle, but he knows mingyu must start stroking hansol’s cock when the younger lurches, whining high in his throat. mingyu’s face is expressionless other than his dark eyes, and jeonghan is _really_ enjoying the way hansol can’t seem to look away from the alpha, locked in place.

“you wanna come, hansol?” mingyu asks, slowly. hansol nods as best he can with mingyu still gripping a handful of his hair. “should i let him come, love?”

jeonghan nods sleepily, yawning. “yeah, he deserves it.”

“you hear that?” mingyu says. “jeonghan says you deserve it,” he tightens his grip even more, pulling hansol close to him and tugging his head back at the same time so the alpha can lick a stripe up hansol’s neck. hansol keens. “you’re lucky jeonghan is so nice.”

jeonghan smiles to himself, closing his eyes. he hears mingyu’s pace pick up, the tiny, wet noises his strokes are making against hansol’s cock, and the way hansol’s gasps get louder and louder. jeonghan doesn’t bother opening his eyes, even when he hansol suddenly jerks and cries out.

there’s silence for a few seconds other than hansol’s panting, and what sounds like mingyu cooing at him gently. then, suddenly, “oh my _god_ , i’m so sorry.”

jeonghan opens one eye to see what happened, and can’t help his snort this time when he sees hansol came all over mingyu’s suit pants. the younger looks truly distressed, but mingyu just smoothes back his hair, smiling.

“it’s okay,” mingyu murmurs. “don’t worry about it.”

“he has, like, eight of that exact same suit,” jeonghan mutters, closing his eyes again. “he can just get it dry cleaned.”

mingyu laughs lightly. “he’s right, it’s not a problem.”

hansol sounds like he’s going to keep protesting, but mingyu shushes him. the bed dips again as mingyu climbs off, and jeonghan drifts between unconsciousness and reality, feeling exhausted and just a little bit sweaty all over. he hears a beeping sound that he assumes is mingyu turning off the video camera, and he’s being moved by hansol suddenly, wiped down with a soft, cooling rag and tucked under the sheets.

it isn’t until he feels both of them climb into the bed with him, one on each side, that he speaks. “you think jisoo’s gonna like it?” he mumbles, voice slurring a little with sleep.

“of course,” mingyu says somberly, the same time hansol coos, “who wouldn’t like you?”

“trust me, he thinks you’re so sexy,” hansol adds. “he definitely has some weird fantasies about me fucking him, so this is probably the next best thing.”

mingyu laughs, deeping and rumbling against jeonghan’s side. “i don’t think he’s going to be able to look me in the eye at work for the rest of the year.”

hansol laughs, and jeonghan feels exceptionally warm inside. it settles in his bones, squeezing his heart tight, and his throat catches as he whispers, “i love you guys.”

they’re both on him in an instant, hansol pressing kisses against his face and mingyu pulling him against him so his back presses against the alpha’s chest.

“oh, we love you too, baby,” mingyu murmurs. he kisses jeonghan’s shoulder, and jeonghan feels so happy he could cry. “so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> no proof reading we die like men


End file.
